Finntroll saga, part 1 - Trzydzieści siedem stopni w cieniu
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Tekst napisany w ramach koleżeńskiego wyzwania literackiego, które polegało na bezwzględnej konieczności wybrania danego bohatera (w tym wypadku Vretha z zespołu Finntroll) i użycia wyznaczonych odgórnie 15-20 słów. Z tego powodu czasem pojawiają się tutaj elementy... nietypowe ;)


Mojito z limonką i lodem przyniosło upragnioną ulgę.

Vreth patrzył na rozciągającą się w dole posesję i fragmenty miasta skąpanego w zachodzącym słońcu. Bezlitosnym argentyńskim słońcu, które nawet schodząc z nieba pozostawało kurewsko nieugięte.

Pobłogosławił zmrożony alkohol i odpiął guzik koszuli. Nawet w cieniu było mu za gorąco. Z niesmakiem poczuł, że związane w kucyk włosy zaczynają mu się przylepiać do karku.

Spojrzał na storczyki w donicach stojących na balustradzie. Nie mógł zrozumieć, jakim cudem nie trafił ich jeszcze jasny szlag. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że dochodzi siedemnasta, jednak upał w niczym nie ustępował temu sprzed pięciu godzin. Pomyślał, że najlepiej będzie jeśli w ogóle przestanie być czegokolwiek pewien na tym piekielnym końcu świata.

Kończąc trasę po Ameryce Południowej dostali zaproszenie od Marco, wieloletniego przyjaciela i producenta większości tutejszych kapel. Imprezy w jego willi na południu Bahia Blanca znane były ze swojego ogromu i obecności słynnych w branży muzycznej ludzi. Argentyńczyk zapraszał ich od dawna, nie mogli więc nie skorzystać, będąc tak blisko.

Po ośmiu godzinach spędzonych w tym kraju Vreth nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że to nie był wcale taki doskonały pomysł. Ani trochę.

A wszystko dlatego, że było tu tak cholernie gorąco.

Chłopcy starali się nie narzekać, upojeni już trochę alkoholem i perspektywą ciekawie zapowiadającego się wieczoru. Mathias wiedział jednak, że też ledwo tu oddychają. Trzydzieści siedem stopni w cieniu to zdecydowanie nie była temperatura, w której trolle z Finlandii mogłyby czuć się komfortowo. Było tak gorąco, że nawet nie miał ochoty palić.

Powietrze drgające od wszechogarniającego ciepła, pot spływający strumieniami po ciele i słony smak każdego oddechu na koncertach – to było w porządku. Nawet bardzo, w końcu uwielbiał występować na żywo. Gorąco i zmęczenie wynagradzała mu wspaniała energia dzielona z publiką i radość czerpana z grania. Tutaj nie mogło mu go wynagrodzić jak na razie nic.

Przyjechali. Trzeba było więc zostać i wytrzymać. Przynajmniej do wieczora, który, jak miał nadzieję, przyniesie nieco wytchnienia. Momentami odnosił jednak wrażenie, że słońce wcale nie zamierza zajść tak szybko. Albo że nie zamierza zajść w ogóle.

Imprezy w Bahia Blanca były też znane z ekstrawaganckich pomysłów gospodarza. Ten obdarzony nieco niezrozumiałym dla Mathiasa poczuciem humoru człowiek zarządził, że tym razem wszyscy goście mają mieć w swoim ubiorze fioletowy element.

No i dobra, Vreth założył koszulę w ciemnoliliowym kolorze, którą bardzo lubił. Skrymer zaszalał z fioletowymi spodniami. Jednak inni goście, zwłaszcza miejscowi, zdawali się ludźmi obdarzonymi większą fantazją (albo po prostu za bardzo przygrzało im to cholerne słońce). Vreth zdążył się już napatrzeć na kilka fioletowych garniturów, a także mocno fiołkowe sukienki, buty, a nawet włosy. I piracki kapelusz z fioletowym piórkiem na głowie jakiegoś Brazylijczyka.

I wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie ta nieludzka temperatura. We wnętrzu willi było trochę chłodniej, ale tam z kolei można było się natknąć na dziwaczne osobistości, z którymi Mathias nie miał szczególnej ochoty konwersować. Był z natury względnie towarzyskim człowiekiem, ale południowcy trochę go przerażali. Europejczycy byli do zniesienia, ale południowi Amerykanie… to był jakiś obłęd. Byli zdecydowanie zbyt głośni, dziwnie wyglądali, myśląc zapewne, że mocny makijaż, ciężkie buty i skóra w połączeniu z ich urodą to fantastyczne rozwiązanie, w rozmowach nie grzeszyli inteligencją, a pogłoskę o tym, że południowe kobiety są równie gorące co południowy klimat Vreth już dawno wsadził między bajki. Były albo brzydkie, albo naszpikowane silikonem, albo pożerały go przerażającym, wygłodniałym wzrokiem, albo wszystko na raz. Starał się na nie nie patrzeć.

Jadł wyłącznie owoce popijając je zmrożonym alkoholem, szybko przekonując się, że jego żołądek nie będzie zachwycony serwowanymi tutaj potrawami. W każdej było zdecydowanie za dużo ostrych przypraw i liścia laurowego. Zatęsknił za świeżym łososiem.

Zakrztusił się drinkiem i prawie połknął plaster limonki widząc wchodzącą na taras kobietę ubraną w białe futro zarzucone na kostium kąpielowy i trzymającą w wytatuowanych dłoniach parasol i fioletową mufkę. Obdarzyła go zaciekawionym spojrzeniem migdałowych oczu i wydęła silikonowe wargi. Powiedziała coś po hiszpańsku.

\- _English_? – zapytał z nadzieją.

\- Mówiłam, że mamy dzisiaj chłodny dzień – odparła z silnym południowym akcentem.

Vreth ucieszył się, że nie miał w ustach alkoholu. Inaczej prawdopodobnie by go wypluł. Na futro, mufkę i cholerny parasol. Uśmiechnął się uprzejmie.

\- O, niezwykle chłodny. Aż chyba wejdę do środka, bo zamarznę.

Wyminął kobietę w futrze i przeszedł przez salon, zabierając ze złotej patery jabłko.

_Chłodny dzień, cholera jasna, to ty byś miała teraz w Finlandii_, pomyślał, wgryzając się w owoc. Zaczął się zastanawiać, co takiego Tarja Turunen znalazła w Argentynie, że się tu przeprowadziła. Ach, męża. To wiele wyjaśniało.

No, chłopie, to bądź dzielny jak Tarja.

Widział roześmianego Skrymera w towarzystwie dwóch ślicznych dziewczyn i Henriego zajadającego się chilli con carne. Mignął mu też gdzieś Routa z indiańskim pióropuszem na głowie. Cóż, przynajmniej oni bawili się dobrze.

Wypatrzył w tłumie wokalistę Sepultury i pomachał do niego. Max Cavalera odmachał mu i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, znikając za rogiem z jakąś rozchichotaną dziewczyną. Vreth pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Seks to istotna rzecz, a jakże.

Wyrzucając ogryzek jabłka zarejestrował kątem oka, że kobieta w futrze wróciła do środka i badawczo mu się przygląda.

Czmychnął na górę. Następujące po sobie myśli o seksie i o niej nie okazały się najlepszym połączeniem.

Na piętrze znalazł tequilę i grupę muzyków testujących gitary. Ochoczo przyjęli go do swojego grona.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił na parter i wyszedł przed dom, jedynym śladem po zabójczym słońcu była czerwona łuna na niebie daleko przed nim, ginąca w granatowym zmierzchu. Upał wyraźnie zelżał, pojawił się też delikatny wiatr. Wciąż było bardzo ciepło, ale w końcu Vreth poczuł, że jest w stanie normalnie oddychać. Wypatrzył puste krzesło przy suto zastawionym stole i usiadł, częstując się winogronami.

Gości nie ubywało, wręcz przeciwnie, było ich coraz więcej. Mathias stracił z oczu chłopaków, był jednak pewien, że bawią się wyśmienicie. Z wnętrza willi dobiegały skoczne dźwięki gitar i bębnów. Brzmiało to tak, jakby Sepultura zdecydowała się na mini występ.

\- Fajne włosy – usłyszał za sobą i zobaczył chłopaka z ciemnymi lokami i fioletowymi słuchawkami na szyi. Miał na sobie upaćkaną ciastem białą koszulę i na oko jakieś dziesięć lat.

\- Dzięki. Jestem Vreth.

\- A ja Fabio.

Usiadł obok i porwał ze srebrnego talerza kawałek ciasta z kremem.

\- Dobry masz fioletowy element stroju – zauważył Mathias, nalewając sobie martini.

\- Wiem – odparł z zadowoleniem, które momentalnie zmieniło się w nadzieję na widok srebrzystego trunku. – Nalejesz mi trochę?

Vreth roześmiał się głośno.

\- Chyba sobie żartujesz, mały. Nie ma mowy. Poza tym, nie będzie ci smakowało.

Fabio posiedział z nim jeszcze chwilę, machając radośnie nogami, po czym zniknął w tłumie, podążając zapewne za zapachem świeżo upieczonego ciasta.

Vreth rozwalił się na krześle, wrzucając do martini oliwki. Wlepił wzrok w rozgwieżdżone niebo. _W Finlandii i tak mamy lepsze._

Zrobiło się na tyle chłodniej, że w końcu poczuł ochotę na papierosa. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni paczkę Marlboro i z widoczną przyjemnością zapalił. Wypuszczając dym z ust patrzył z lekkim rozbawieniem na chwiejących się gości. Zdecydowanie nie potrafili pić.

\- Picie trzeba mieć we krwi – mruknął. - Ale co wy, mieszkający na południu możecie o tym wiedzieć.

Nie miał pojęcia, że dama w futrze, która szczęśliwie zniknęła z jego pola widzenia nie będzie największą osobliwością tego wieczoru. Zawiesił wzrok na czymś puchatym, aż dotarło do niego, że patrzy na tchórzofretkę.

Tchórzofretkę owiniętą w fioletową smycz, prowadzoną przez chudego, długowłosego mężczyznę.

Na Odyna. Już wolał kobietę w futrze.

Jak tylko znajdzie Marco zapyta go, co jest nie tak z tym krajem. Oprócz tego cholernego słońca, które teraz dzięki bogom przyświecało na drugiej półkuli.

* * *

Bawił się telefonem, zastanawiając się, jak wykorzystać fakt, że mają tu dziś Verdadonoche_. _Czy jak to tam szło.

Brakowało mu Louhi. Impreza dopiero się rozkręciła i nawet się nie nudził, ale miał dość patrzenia na brzydkie kobiety. Chętnie rzuciłby jej kilka długich spojrzeń i pośmiał się razem z nią z obecnych tu dziwactw.

Louhi. Śliczna Louhi o rudych włosach i rozbrajającym uśmiechu.

Nie było potrzeby żeby towarzyszyła im na tej trasie, postanowiła więc zostać w domu w Finnmark. Mathias poczuł właśnie, jak bardzo żałuje, że jednak jej nie zabrał.

Wybrał na telefonie opcję nowej wiadomości i zaczął pisać.

_Mają tu dziś noc wyznawania swoich pragnień._

Wysłał to rudej i nalał sobie tequili, którą jakiś mądry człowiek postawił właśnie obok niego.

_Więc mówię ci, że chciałbym zaprosić cię na randkę._

Patrzył przez jakiś czas na SMS-a i pomyślał, że to idiotyczne. Zanim zdążyło to do niego dotrzeć, nacisnął nie ten klawisz, który powinien i wiadomość została wysłana.

_O cholera, _pomyślał i zaśmiał się jak wariat. Musi powiedzieć o tym Skrymerowi. Będzie się z tego śmiał przez najbliższy tydzień. Albo mu pogratuluje.

Wstał z zamiarem udania się do toalety, przeszedł obok grupki niemożliwie rozchichotanych kobiet i widząc kolejkę do drzwi na dole, skierował się na piętro.

Otworzył drzwi do łazienki nie zwracając uwagi na zapalone w niej światło i zamarł w bezruchu.

W ogromnej wannie wypełnionej po brzegi parującą wodą leżała kobieta od fioletowej mufki. Vreth popatrzył kolejno na wymykające się z koka czarne włosy, mocno umalowane oczy, rozchylone silikonowe usta i kształtne ciało rysujące się pod ogromnymi ilościami piany.

_Odynie, ratuj._

\- Najmocniej przepraszam, drzwi były otwarte – wymamrotał i odwrócił się z zamiarem poszukania innej łazienki. Usłyszał śmiech.

\- Skoro już wszedłeś, to zostań. Jestem pewna, że możemy tu miło spędzić czas. Jesteś całkiem apetycznym kąskiem.

Mathias poczuł, że ma ochotę utopić się w umywalce. Nie czekając na kolejne wyznania, wyszedł i uciekł na schody.

_Ty idioto, _karcił się w myślach, wracając po chwili na dół._ Trzeba się było odlać w ogrodzie._

Musiał zrobić coś, żeby jak najszybciej zapomnieć o kobiecie w wannie. Jej widok przyprawiał go o mdłości.

Znalazł Skrymera. Skrymer zawsze miał najlepsze pomysły i tym razem również go nie zawiódł. Wyciągnął skądś butelkę rumu i zaprosił do grupki roześmianych mężczyzn.

Najlepszy kumpel, rum i towarzystwo muzyków. Tego było mu trzeba.

* * *

Wcale nie wypił za dużo. Kac? Nic z tych rzeczy. Ostatni raz miał go chyba z dziesięć lat temu. Po prostu położył się spać na podłodze i teraz był trochę obolały.

Usiadł, rozglądając się wokół. Słońce wpadało do salonu przez szczeliny w roletach, kilku gości spało w najlepsze na dywanie, a Skrymer drzemał obok, przytulając do siebie pustą butelkę po rumie.

Poprawił włosy i wstał z zamiarem znalezienia herbaty albo mleka. Właściwie to czegokolwiek pozbawionego procentów i liścia laurowego.

Zegar w kuchni wskazywał siódmą rano, a termometr dwadzieścia osiem stopni. Vreth jęknął. To znowu się dzieje.

W ziejącej pustką lodówce znalazł mleko. Świeże i zimne. Nie mogło się równać ze skandynawskim, ale zawsze było to mleko. Mathias nie podejrzewał, że będzie smaczne. Przecież z tutejszych krów po kilku godzinach na pastwisku można było ściągać upieczoną wołowinę. Był tego pewien.

Usłyszał dźwięk przychodzącej wiadomości i zamarł ze szklanką uniesioną w dłoni. W nagłym przebłysku świadomości przypomniał sobie, że przecież wczoraj wysłał Louhi tego idiotycznego SMS-a.

Dobra, stary. Najpierw papieros. Papieros i mleko. Doskonale.

Na ekranie telefonu widniała wiadomość od rudej. Przeczytał ją parę razy, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom.

_W takim razie wracaj szybko na północ._

O cholera. Cholera, cholera, cholera. Nikt mu nie powiedział, że to działa tak szybko. Jak to możliwe?

Może jednak nie jest tu tak źle. Będzie musiał zapytać o fenomen tego miejsca Tarję, jak tylko ją spotka.

Póki co, pasek rtęci na termometrze zdążył już doskoczyć do trzydziestu stopni. Mimo wszechogarniającej radości Vreth poczuł, że ma ochotę coś rozwalić. To będzie ciężki powrót do domu.

Pieprzona Argentyna.


End file.
